


Douloureux souvenirs

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Family, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sad Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Kuina était... Kuina était tellement chiante. Elle était hautaine et sûre d'elle, pensait que personne ne pourrait jamais la battre et en jouait. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait bien raison... A l'époque, Zoro ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville, il était un insecte à côté d'elle. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quel serait son niveau s'il se mesurait de nouveau à elle, aujourd'hui. Et c'était cette pensée qui lui faisait le plus mal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) avec pour thème le mot "Soeur". Parce que j'aime beaucoup Kuina mais vu qu'on la voit dans un épisode seulement il n'y a rien sur elle... Du coup me voilà !

Pour une fois, Nami semblait d'une humeur merveilleuse. Elle ne criait pas malgré le bruit que faisait Luffy et Usopp, ne soupirait pas d'énervement face à la lourdeur de Sanji et n'avait pas hurlé lorsque Brook lui avait demandé de lui montrer sa culotte. Elle l'avait juste balancé par-dessus bord, espérant que personne ne sauterait pour le récupérer. Sauf qu'évidemment, Chopper sauta. Mais même pour ça, elle ne cria pas.

Tout simplement parce qu'elle venait de parler à Nojiko.

Prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur et de son village était toujours une chose qui la mettait d'une très bonne humeur. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Grand Line, arriver à trouver un Den Den Mushi qui captait jusqu'à Kokoyashi était très rare, et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le Nouveau Monde, les intempéries, les conneries de Luffy avec tout ce qui était Yonkou, Shichibukai et autres l'empêchait de prendre contact avec sa sœur. Alors lorsqu'elle avait le temps, rien ne pouvait gâcher sa bonne humeur.

Pas même la mauvaise humeur de Zoro.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Zoro adorait voir ses nakamas heureux. Ils étaient une sorte de deuxième famille pour lui, des compagnons qu'il ne quitterait pour rien au monde et avec lesquels il passait des journées merveilleuses. Alors il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur parce que Nami était heureuse, bien au contraire. Il l'était parce qu'elle était heureuse grâce à sa _sœur_.

A chaque fois qu'elle raccrochait, elle se faisait un plaisir de raconter à l'équipage toutes les nouvelles du village, les bonnes comme les nouvelles, les intéressantes comme les inutiles. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il aurait fait la même chose à sa place (bon, en un peu plus modéré), si seulement sa sœur était encore là.

Kuina était... Kuina était tellement _chiante_. Elle était hautaine et sûre d'elle, pensait que personne ne pourrait jamais la battre et en jouait. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait bien raison... A l'époque, Zoro ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville, il était un insecte à côté d'elle. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quel serait son niveau s'il se mesurait de nouveau à elle, aujourd'hui. Et c'était cette pensée qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Malgré son caractère, elle lui avait confié ses peurs, ses insécurités, lui avait fait confiance. Il la respectait tellement mais elle n'était qu'une petite fille, qu'une enfant qui avait peur de grandir. Mais après ce jour fatidique, elle ne grandirait plus jamais...

Zoro la considérait comme sa sœur, elle était celle qui lui avait appris tant de chose, c'était même un peu grâce à elle s'il en était là aujourd'hui, s'il avait ce rêve pour lequel il se battait. Mais il ne pourrait jamais se mesurer réellement à elle, savoir si tous ces efforts étaient utiles ou non.

Habituellement, ces questions ne se posaient même pas. Son but était de battre Mihawk, de devenir tellement connu que Kuina entendrait son nom d'où elle était. Mais ces jours où Nami, sans le savoir, lui rappelait que jamais il ne pourrait la revoir, le terrorisaient d'un côté. Il ne l'avouerait à personne, aucun des membres de l'équipage ne le savait, mais il était effrayé à l'idée que ses convictions soient si faibles alors que Kuina était si forte.

Il voulait la voir, il voulait se battre contre elle, il voulait la retrouver... Sa sœur lui manquait terriblement et il n'avait personne sur qui compter pour réaliser son rêve, leur rêve. Il n'y avait que lui et le katana qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, que lui et - pour atteindre leur objectif.

Les jours où il était aussi déprimé étaient rares et il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Parce qu'il savait que Kuina se moquerait de lui, qu'elle le traiterait de faible, de pleurnichard, et elle aurait raison. Alors il gardait tous ces sentiments pour lui, ravalait cette peur et cette colère et continuait avec son voyage. Il battrait Mihawk et prouverait à Kuina qu'il était fort et qu'il avait le courage et la volonté nécessaires pour se tenir à ses côtés lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Et ce jour-là, elle devra enfin reconnaître sa force.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
